Inania Verba
by Mlle Marie
Summary: O que fazer depois que tudo está terminado? Quando não há mais aventuras nem perigos...


**Start**

**-**

**Inania Verba**

"_E a ira muda? e o asco mudo? e o desespero mudo? _

_E as palavras de fé que nunca foram ditas? _

_E as confissões de amor que morreram na garganta?!" _

Olavo Bilac – Inania Verba

-

Quando eu era criança, nas noites de verão, gostava de capturar vaga-lumes. Por muito tempo fui imatura demais para compreender que a natureza tinha seus mistérios, por isso, raras vezes conseguia aprisionar mais de um em meu pote de vidro fosco. Passados alguns anos, descobri um método fácil e rápido de capturá-los: acendia a ponta de um graveto e o movia no ar. Os vaga-lumes eram atraídos como abelhas para o mel, pousavam em mim e deixavam-se pegar. Mas então meu pai, vendo-me entrar em casa todas as noites com o pote brilhando cada vez mais, explicou-me outro mistério – se eu os capturasse aos montes, logo não haveria mais vaga-lume algum para ser capturado. Depois disso, apreendia somente um e o observava durante grande parte da noite através do vidro, até que, exausto de piscar e debater-se nas paredes do pote, ele escorregava até o fundo e apagava. Só então eu o libertava sobre o parapeito da janela. Sempre que acordava, verificava o local onde o tinha deixado e ele nunca estava lá. Gostava de imaginar que os vaga-lumes acordavam horas depois, acreditando ter apenas sonhado.

"**Você não se cansa" **

Ela lhe perguntara um dia, ao encontrá-lo no mundo dos trouxas, quando ele zombara dela, como se ainda estivessem no colégio. Surpreso, ele a viu apenas encará-lo com um olhar exausto e fazer uma simples pergunta.

- Você não se cansa?

Poderia ter respondido muitas coisas, inclusive que não, não se cansava, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ela havia simplesmente desaparecido no meio da multidão, deixando-o então com uma questão para responder. Ele quis saber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, se ele não se cansava de molestá-la com piadinhas já gastas e insultos sem motivo? Se ele não se cansava de aparecer sempre nas horas e locais menos apropriados para seu dissabor? Se a vida que levava, anoitecendo e amanhecendo em festas de todos os tipos, não o cansava? Ou até mesmo se ele não estava cansado de ficar em pé ali, parado como um idiota olhando as costas dela antes de tomar coragem para falar-lhe?

Aquela noite não se jogou em uma festa e muito menos bebeu até não conseguir lembrar mais nada. Apenas deixou-se ficar em casa com sua questão indecifrável. Na manhã seguinte, havia conseguido convencer a si mesmo de coisas que vinham lhe repetindo há muito tempo. Aparatou próximo a entrada do ministério e esperou que ela chegasse para trabalhar. Não se decepcionou. Diferente da maioria dos funcionários, que simplesmente aparatava ou usava lareiras para ir trabalhar, o pai dela insistia em deixá-la todos os dias na porta do ministério. Quando ele se distanciou, depois de depositar um beijo no rosto da filha, Draco aproximou-se de Hermione com um sorriso levemente maldoso.

- Ao que você se referia?

Virando-se para ele como se ele fosse louco, Hermione quis se afastar pretendendo entrar no ministério, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço, percebendo que a tinha surpreendido um pouco. Mas ele realmente não se importava com a reação dela. Ela o encarou, contrariada, como se calculasse se era melhor gritar ou apenas tentar descobrir com calma do que é que ele estava falando.

- Do que você está falando?

Será que ela não lembrava mesmo? Draco se perguntou se estava sendo tão inconveniente assim. Achou que estava, mas isso também não importava, ele precisava saber primeiro, depois ela pensasse o que tivesse vontade.

- De ontem.

Ridículo. Era o papel que eles estavam fazendo ali, no meio da rua, Draco segurando o braço de Hermione e lhe dirigindo a palavra como se ela o houvesse ofendido de algum modo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar e entender. Sabia que o tinha encontrado no dia anterior, mas o que tinha dito a ele? Fora realmente algo assim tão especial? Lembrou-se de um momento de decepção seguido por outro, de inspiração. Impaciente olhou para o relógio no topo de uma igreja e encontrou uma desculpa para fugir.

- Agora não, vou chegar atrasada.

Draco não desistiria assim tão fácil. Adiar era a última coisa que ele desejava naquele momento, mas não encontrava outra opção, sabia que Hermione ainda estava ali por um simples resquício de boa vontade, pois, se quisesse ir, poderia ter se livrado dele desde o início.

- À noite, então?

Um encontro? Não com Draco Malfoy. Melhor aceitar e se livrar dele logo de uma vez, afinal, depois de tudo pelo que passaram, sabia que os mais fracos podiam apresentar seqüelas psicológicas perigosas, principalmente no caso de serem contrariados.

- Certo.

"**Não há luz sem sombras" **

- Onde você quer ir?

Draco perguntou. Hermione fechou os olhos e pediu por um pouco de paz. Ele estava esperando com uma pergunta em suspenso. Aonde ir? Levou a mão à fronte massageando as têmporas. O dia no trabalho não havia sido fácil. Como ajudar quem não queria ser ajudado? Elfos domésticos eram assim.

- Você está bem?

Não parecia uma pergunta muito sincera vinda dele, mas deveria ser, porque ele não a quereria ver desmaiada no meio daquele monte de gente saindo do ministério. Já era um indivíduo suspeito sem nenhuma mulher desmaiada nos seus braços, imagine se ela caísse ali. Riu-se mentalmente da idéia, é obvio que não cairia. Nunca caía. Estava bem o suficiente para acompanhá-lo em um passeio curto, responder à pergunta e aparatar em casa. Segurou no pulso dele e o puxou para a calçada.

- Vamos andar.

Hermione soltou-lhe o pulso e os dois começaram a caminhar pela calçada, lado a lado. O silêncio se instalou entre eles e os acompanhou por cerca de dois quarteirões nas ruas movimentadas de Londres. As luzes começavam a se destacar no céu da cidade, criando sombras cada vez maiores. Isso a lembrou de uma frase curiosa que nunca conseguia interpretar corretamente.

- Não há luz sem sombras.

Foi Hermione quem falou, jogando a frase nas mãos de Draco, mas novamente ele não entendeu o que ela queria dizer ou ao que se referia. Será que a mulher tinha enlouquecido, afinal? Loucos eram todos eles, bruxos andando entre trouxas e no fim qual era a real diferença entre eles? Pareciam normais demais. Mas Draco sabia por experiência própria que excentricidade não era exclusividade bruxa. Nos lugares que freqüentava existiam trouxas de todos os tipos, assim como bruxos. Parou de pensar nisso e concentrou-se no que viera fazer. Estava caminhando calmamente ao lado de Hermione em plena rua e não seria agradável para nenhum dos dois que fossem vistos assim. Apressou as coisas, repetindo o que queria saber.

Hermione fechou os olhos por alguns segundos ao ouvir a voz dele, insistente e áspera, como se a espetasse as costas e arranhasse os ouvidos. O que havia mesmo decidido responder? Havia mesmo uma resposta? Não, não havia. Por isso foi sincera com um rápido "não sei". Aparentemente Draco não gostava de sinceridade, porque a parou, apertando-lhe o braço, obrigando-a a virar-se para si. Ele parecia bem bravo. Mas ainda era seguro, por isso Hermione o encarou como se fosse um idiota e virou o rosto olhando para a vitrine de uma loja de doces. Lembrou-se que seus pais não a deixavam comer doces para não estragar os dentes e voltou a encarar Draco perguntando-se se alguma vez na vida os pais dele o haviam proibido algo. Concluiu, inconformada, que provavelmente não. Ele continuava segurando seu braço causando-lhe um leve desconforto.

- Você não se cansa... De viver?

Mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela?! Qual o louco estaria cansado de viver? Ele não, com certeza. Ainda tinha muitas festas a ir, muito dinheiro a gastar, muitas garotas a conquistar. Observou Hermione por alguns segundos até concluir que ela, sim, parecia ter-se cansado da vida. Os olhos opacos, sem o costumeiro brilho empolgado. Será que não lia mais? Será que as descobertas haviam acabado para ela? Impossível. Ou não. O Potter estava morto. O Weasley, não sabia, mas parecia não estar ali para ela.

- Você não está pensando em fazer nenhuma loucura, não é?

Hermione riu alto, como se não houvesse pergunta mais estúpida a se fazer, mas, ao fundo, ele conseguiu perceber uma pontada de histeria. Estava desesperada por alguém que a tirasse daquela vida, a fizesse respirar novos ares e a ver o mundo por outro ângulo. Era um leão vivendo como gatinho doméstico. Estava acostumada a ser levada às aventuras pela mão, mas agora não havia mais ninguém que estivesse disposto a fazer isso por ela.

- Você quer conhecer o meu mundo?

"**What's inside of me" **

Hermione observava o local onde ele a havia levado como se fosse uma nave alienígena e ele, um extraterrestre verde de duas cabeças a lhe mostrar o caminho. Quando Draco mencionou levá-la para conhecer o próprio mundo, sua "segunda casa", seu a "habitat natural", imaginou algo como um restaurante cinco estrelas no centro de Paris, ou uma festa de gala com algum motivo beneficente, mas não aquilo. Definitivamente não havia imaginado uma das boates mais badaladas no centro da Holanda.

Sentiu-se com sorte pelo vestido escolhido. Não a faria passar vergonha em um ambiente mais refinado, mas também se adequava perfeitamente a um local como aquele, por proporcionar liberdade aos movimentos e ser solto na barra, além de preto ser uma cor bem básica. Lembrava as palavras de sua mãe quando era criança e a via aprontar-se para festas – toda mulher precisa ter um vestido preto básico.

Soltou os braços dele, como se o incitasse a soltar-se, e ergueu os seus com os cotovelos levemente curvados. Começou a mover os quadris, girando um pouco para a direita e voltando para a esquerda de acordo com a música. Ele a encarou como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais anormal na vida, mas não se deixou prender à sensação de surpresa e a seguiu, jogando a cabeça enquanto a observava entre os flashes de luz. Uma pausa, uma parte mais lenta, e ela fechou os olhos como se a música a estivesse dominando.

"_Hey u see, what's inside of me. __What's what's what's...!" _

A sensação de liberdade os enervava, um mundo inteiro sendo deixado para trás e apenas aquela pergunta... Ou seria afirmação? Hermione abriu os olhos, a música ainda ecoando em sua cabeça e surtindo um efeito alucinante – pela primeira vez na vida ela não conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Draco não estava menos inebriado, mas ele se sentia em casa, com uma visita ilustre. E, instantaneamente, quando se encararam, os olhos dele a queimaram por completo, fazendo-a sentir uma vontade louca de tê-lo de qualquer modo, em qualquer lugar. E então a música acelerou novamente e ela jogou a cabeça, os cabelos voando e rodeando-a como um véu de cachos; atravessando o cheiro de gelo seco e álcool o aroma de chocolate atingiu Draco.

Agora Hermione entendia porque ele havia escolhido aquele tipo de vida. Era como uma droga, acabava como o corpo e a mente aos poucos, mas ninguém se importava, porque o prazer proporcionado era incomparável e valia a pena. Ter aquela sensação uma vez e nunca mais era inconcebível.

O loiro estendeu os braços rodeando-a e se aproximando mais à medida que o local lotava. Sem querer, as outras pessoas já começavam a empurrar umas às outras a procura de mais espaço, os grupos que se conheciam formando pequenos círculos e os casais colando-se em coreografias cada vez mais sensuais. Os ritmos oscilavam na mão do DJ, enquanto Draco sentia-se confuso quanto ao que fazer, aproximar-se mais ou simplesmente arrastá-la para fora dali e dizer que já era o bastante. Foi quando ouviu a voz dela, um som rouco atravessando a música, os lábios rosados próximos demais à sua orelha.

- Você não está dançando.

Ele riu e virou-se rápido demais para encará-la quase a beijando. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse e, como Draco desviou, erguendo uma mão para colocar o cabelo castanho atrás da orelha falando-lhe como ela fizer a pouco, riu.

- Você não quer sair daqui? Está ficando muito cheio.

Dessa vez foi ela quem se virou surpresa e o encarou como se ele fosse louco voltando a dançar quase que imediatamente. Confuso, Draco a observou por alguns segundos até se dar conta de que deveria estar fazendo um papel muito estranho parado ali, no meio da pista de dança, enquanto sua "acompanhante" aproveitava cada pedacinho da música. Ouviu seus instintos e deixou-se levar, ele não a tinha levado para conhecer seu mundo? Então melhor agir de acordo, apresentando-a ao real Draco Malfoy. Dobrou as mangas da camisa até o cotovelo e forçou um pouco mais de espaço para ter liberdade na hora de se movimentar. O alocroísmo das luzes os iluminava dando um ar psicodélico ao local, a camisa branca mudando de verde para vermelho, roxo, amarelo e rosa de acordo com as batidas. Ergueu os braços cruzando-os sobre a cabeça e começando a descer em um gesto extremamente sensual.

"**É só um parquinho" **

- Agora é minha vez.

Aparataram no que Draco presumiu ser o meio de lugar nenhum e declarou espontaneamente seu desgosto. Hermione adotou o comportamento que, havia algum tempo tinha descoberto, funcionava melhor com ele, o ignorou. Por um momento, quando sentiu sua sandália tocar a terra macia coberta de grama perguntou-se se era a escolha certa levá-lo ali. À frente deles estavam vários pinheiros e atrás, um parquinho com balanço, gangorra e escorregador. Sorriu ao ver o parquinho e ele presumiu que era o que ela queria mostrar. Percebendo que os olhos dela enchiam-se de lágrimas, falou grosseiramente.

- O quê? É só um parquinho!

Dirigindo a ele um olhar de "cale a boca e observe", Hermione segurou-lhe a mão. Draco tentou se soltar por reflexo, mas ela não deixou e apertou mais forte, a mão pálida chegando a prender o sangue em certas partes. Ele estava prestes a reclamar quando algo caiu em seu olho. Levantando a mão livre esfregou a pálpebra notando que estava molhada. Hermione riu dele e abriu a boca jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que ele olhasse para o céu curioso. Estava nevando.

Soltando a mão dele ela correu com a boca aberta e o rosto virado para o céu. Ele sabia que ela ia cair, mas também sabia que ela sabia. Era Hermione, a sabe-tudo - ou quase tudo. Ela não sabia, por exemplo, que acabara de deixá-lo preocupado. E nunca saberia, se dependesse dele. Como previsto ela caiu de costas na grama. Ele correu tentando disfarçar a preocupação ao dar com os olhos dela observando-o com curiosidade. Ela começou a rir.

Draco sentou-se aliviado em um balanço, enquanto Hermione continuava rindo deitada no chão. Pareciam crianças bobas que haviam crescido demais. Observando os flocos de neve caírem, aos poucos ele se lembrou que seu avô costumava compará-los às lembranças da infância – podia lembrar perfeitamente das sensações, mas a forma e cor não resistiam em sua memória por segundos sequer. Teve vontade de dizer isso a Hermione, para que talvez ela o achasse mais esperto ou o visse de um modo diferente, mas sentiu que não precisava disso. "Cada coisa a seu tempo". Um dia ele contaria por puro prazer.

Fazendo um esforço relativamente grande, Hermione ficou de pé e sentou-se em um balanço ao lado de Draco. Segurando na corrente da qual pendia o balanço, abaixou a cabeça parecendo tristonha e imersa em pensamentos, até que falou com voz sonolenta.

- Nós estamos em silêncio há tempo demais para ser considerado seguro.

Deixando escapar um sorriso, Draco continuou em silêncio, sabendo que logo ela falaria novamente, mesmo que fosse apenas para afastar o sono. Não se enganou. Hermione começou sua história com "Sabe, quando eu era criança..." e continuou contando sobre a primeira mágica involuntária que executara e como ela acontecera bem ali, naquele parquinho, envolvendo a corrente do balanço onde estava sentada e um menino chorão e birrento que insistia em chamá-la por todos os tipos de apelidos maldosos. "Uma criança, ou ela ama ou odeia, bem, eu o odiava", por isso, em um dia de verão, quando o menino chutou terra seca nela ao se balançar, Hermione fez a corrente do balanço dar a volta no pescoço dele e quase matá-lo. Isso a assustou tanto que jurou nunca mais odiar ninguém e até que estava saindo-se bem, pelo menos até conhecer Draco.

"**E o Weasley" **

Draco achou a história engraçada, apesar de tudo, pelo menos o final era bem engraçado. Saber que, sem querer, a fizera quebrar uma promessa. Em um gesto impensado segurou a mão suspensa de Hermione na sua e a beijou. O sorriso que recebeu dela foi grato. Contou-lhe então a história do seu avô e ela compreendeu em silêncio.

Como a maioria dos pensamentos inconvenientes, esse surgiu do nada, da suspeita, da dúvida e instalou-se na mente de Draco insistindo em ficar até que fosse expelido.

- E o Weasley?

A vontade imediata de Hermione foi perguntar "E o que tem ele?", mas não gostava de fazer-se de desentendida quando sabia exatamente do que Draco estava falando.

- Casou. E não foi comigo.

Enganou-se. Ele se referia a promessa, mas essa resposta também acabava com a outra dúvida que o loiro estava remoendo.

- Nunca o odiei. Apenas o amei demais.

E quando ficaram juntos não deu certo, porque ela amava demais e ele de menos. Para o bem dos dois, tudo acabou, e cada um seguiu com sua vida. Ele virou um pai de família respeitado, e ela, uma solteirona infeliz. Draco a lembrou que é preciso ter mais de trinta para conseguir esse título e os dois riram juntos.

A terra agora estava coberta de neve e a grama secava aos poucos. Hermione tirou as sandálias e colocou parte dos pés no chão. Sentindo o olhar de Draco sobre si enquanto fazia isso, levantou a cabeça e o olhou de volta, sem tirar os pés da neve. Ela não sabia dizer qual dos dois era mais irresistível, tocar a neve depois de uma noite dançando ou encarar Draco. Comparando ambos, achou uma incrível semelhança. Ambos a fascinavam e queimavam após alguns segundos. Mas também, depois de mais algum tempo, os dois a mergulhavam numa dormência profunda que a fazia perder os sentidos quase por completo. Quando Draco chamou-lhe a atenção para os pés, Hermione soube que era a única a conseguir ultrapassar a barreira que queimava no olhar dele. "O calor do gelo", tão contraditório quanto eles próprios.

- Precisamos voltar aqui no verão, para pegar vaga-lumes.

Com um aceno mudo de cabeça, ele concordou que voltaria ali quantas vezes ela quisesse.

"**Meu pequeno paraíso" **

- Você quer conhecer um lugar incrível?

Ela não esperou pela resposta e levantou-se do balanço. Vamos. Ele foi. Hermione correu sobre a grama sentindo o vento frio tocar-lhe o rosto junto com os flocos de neve. Por incrível que fosse não estava sentindo frio.

Draco a seguiu até os pinheiros que pareciam formar a entrada de um bosque. Teve vontade de gritar com ela e chamá-la de louca, mas não estaria lhe contando nenhuma novidade. Andou a passos largos tentando alcançá-la. Não estava com disposição para correr. Não estava contando as árvores que haviam ficado para trás, mas sabia que não eram poucas. Torceu para que não se perdessem. Na verdade, não lembrava a última vez que tivera um contato tão próximo com a natureza, quando respirara um ar tão puro, sem o cheiro forte de fumaça ou gasolina. Hermione parou.

Ela parou e ele podia ouvir o som d'água caindo. A terra começou a ficar lamacenta e, duas árvores à frente, encontraram um pequeno oásis. Cachoeira, lago e vegetação formavam a paisagem perfeita.

- Meu pequeno paraíso.

Draco a olhou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e agarrou-lhe a mão, puxando-a mais para perto da água. Prevendo as intenções dele Hermione manteve-se firme em seu local. Ele deu de ombros e continuou, parando sobre uma pedra protuberante mais perto da cachoeira. Ela ainda pensou em avisá-lo para tomar cuidado, pois poderia ser escorregadio, mas ficou chocada demais ao vê-lo começar a despir-se. Sem perceber abriu a boca ficando com uma face aparvalhada não conseguindo tirar os olhos dele, que agora passava a camisa pela cabeça jogando-a em seguida sobre a pedra. Usou os próprios pés para tirar os sapatos e começou a abrir a calça quando a percebeu observando-o.

- Não precisa babar.

Hermione piscou e balançou a cabeça para livrar-se do fascínio que Draco estava exercendo sobre ela. Dirigiu a ele um olhar impaciência e virou-se sentindo as orelhas queimarem. Mais alguns segundos e ouviu o som do corpo dele chocando-se com a água, sentiu um calafrio na espinha, mas atribuiu ao fato de ainda estar nevando, voltou-se para o lago e caminhou levemente constrangida até a pedra onde ele deixou as roupas.

- Você não está nu aí embaixo, está?

Respondeu que não, apesar da vontade de perguntar se ela queria verificar por si só. Deixando as sandálias ao lado das roupas dele, Hermione mergulhou os pés na água enquanto Draco nadava em círculos. Estava muito fria, provavelmente perto do ponto onde deveria congelar. Ele era corajoso. Corajoso? Não, ousado. E teimoso, ela percebeu, quando ele mergulhou n'água e apareceu na superfície perigosamente perto de seus pés. Deixou-o fazer cócegas na sola deles por um momento, apenas confiando. Ah, mas nunca confie em um sonserino, ou ex-sonserino.

Subindo os dedos esguios pelos tornozelos dela, Draco a puxou. Hermione mergulhou sentindo a água penetrar sua pele como cristais de gelo, perfurando e arranhando. Abriu os olhos embaixo d'água e encontrou com os de Draco a observá-la, parecendo um peixe confuso. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas os olhos dele não deixaram. Eles começavam a queimá-la novamente. Ardeu, ardeu no gelo.

Draco aproximou o rosto, perigoso e tentador. Era a aventura puxando-a pela mão, guiando-a para o imoral e ilegal. Hermione não sentiu os lábios se tocarem, mas um calor vindo do interior de seu corpo fê-la tremer e ter a certeza de que havia acontecido. O que um beijo significava? Quem havia beijado quem? Será que ele lembraria? Será que se importaria? Não soube dizer, e nem quis perguntar, mas lembrou que por mais que quebrasse as regras, mesmo sendo elas silenciosas, sempre acabava fazendo a coisa certa.

**Game Over**

N/A.: Já sei, Hermione não dançaria em uma boate assim, bla, bla, bla... Acredite, estava bem pior, mas a beta (DarkAngel, muitíssimo obrigada *-* você salvou minha vida e pretendo contratá-la) me deu uns tokes e cortei a parte mais pesada. E eles são meus mesmo, porque a JK criou, mas eu modifiquei e, quando leio o livro, na minha cabeça eles são de um jeito que sei que não é igual na cabeça de mais ninguém. Tá, era só isso mesmo.


End file.
